a dream come true
by kisshu's lover kitana
Summary: its about a girl whos fav show becomes real and she gos 2 meet her fav person in the show and 2 confess her love for him! plz enjoy and review!
1. lyin' and flyin'

A dream come true

A dream come true

Chapter 1: liyin' an flyin'

"Ok gate 15. Where's gate 15?..." said Katie as she walked through the air port.

'Hi I'm Katie. I'm 12 years old and I'm going alone to Tokyo. Why? Well it all started when…'

Flashback…

"wahahahahaaaa!" laughed Katie

"Katie come here a sec" yelled Katie's mom

"mm'kay!"

She walked to her dad's room where her mom was.

"Katie does this still fit you?" asked her mom

"Yeah I think s-"

She cut her self off when she hered the news her dad was watching.

"In Tokyo there have been a large number of attacks from what seem to be aliens…"

She watched as a clip played of one of the attacks.

"This footage was taken while the team of half-animal half-human heroes who call themselves 'mew mews' fought the aliens." She listened to the reporter but all of her visual attention was on the green haired boy that she had seen somewhere before. Then it hit her like a sack of bricks. She remembered a show she had watched online it was called Tokyo mew mew. She suddenly wanted to go to Tokyo.

"Mom, dad can we go to Tokyo?"

"Huh? No way hun, didn't you hear it's dangerous there." Her dad replied

"Besides why do you want to go?" her mom asked

"Um no reason…" so she wasn't aloud eh? She liked a challenge. The next day she called her aunt, she had gone to Tokyo before so she might take her.

"Sorry Katie but I'm all tide up at work…"

"Oh ok never mind" ok so her nether. Then she called her cousin

"Hey josh will you take me to Tokyo?"

"No…"

"Why not"

"Because you're annoying…"

"grrrr why did I even ask you?! Nah!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at the phone.

She decided to go on her own she looked for a plane to Tokyo at airport road since that was the closest one.

'500.50?!'

She looked at her piggy bank and sighed. This was more important than a game. she opened it up she had 600.84. 'Ok that's just enough for the plane but what will I eat? There's not enough for a hotel… I'll just buy stuff at the airport.'

She booked the ticket. It said it would be here in two days… she waited one day and after that she waited out side for the mail to come. If her parents saw the plane tickets then she be busted. Vroom. The mail man came and left. Katie rushed to the mailbox and ripped out the mail she looked through it and found them. She ran inside and handed the other stuff to her mom and ran to her room.

'Good they're here. Now I just have to get to the airport…' Katie was good at finding a way around things like this so she soon got an idea.

"Hey mom can I have a sleepover at Stacie's?"

"hhhmmm yes I guess so just let me call her mom and ask-"

"No that's ok Stacie already asked and she said it was fine."

"Oh ok then get packing"

"Yes, yes I will"

She packed only the necessities, her cloths, a sleeping bag, her CD player and a note book. The next day her mom drove her to Stacie's house.

"Ok hun see you later"

"Bye mom"

She felt a little bit bad as her mom drove off. She lied sometimes but never about something this big. But she knew it was too late to turn back now. She walked down the street then past an intersection then soon came to the airport. She walked in looked at her ticket then at the clock 'I've got some time.' So she went to the airport store to buy some food for the trip. She started to walk out when she saw a book shelf. 'well I still have some money left I could buy a book to read since I only brought my CD player…' she looked at the books till she saw a book called 'learn Japanese quick and easy'

She picked it up and flipped through the pages. 'This could come in handy'

She walked back to the counter and bought it.

She looked at the clock. It said 5:30.

"Ok time to get going…"

End flashback…

"Ah! There it is!" she said as she walked through the crowd.

"Ticket please." Asked the ticket taker lady.

"Here."

"Ok have a nice trip."

Katie walked through the little electric door they used to scan people for anything bad. She was handed her backpack as she left. She put her bag on a belt that lead to the loading dock. Then walked to the plane door. She took a deep breath then walked inside.


	2. cafe mew mew or bust

Chapter 2: café mew mew or bust

Chapter 2: café mew mew or bust

The ride was long and tiring. 'So this is what jet lag feels like…' she walked to a conveyer belt. She waited till she saw her bag then picked it up and walked out.

"So this is Tokyo?" she said as she looked around. She had read the entire book on the plane so she was now skilled at Japanese. 'Where should I go from here?' she had planed everything out until she got here. Because she never actually thought shed get this far…

'Well if I'm looking for him then I should look for the mew mews.' She set out for café mew mew. She saw the park and remembered the show. 'It should be in there.' She walked through the park till she saw a big pink girly building. 'Yep that's it… man it's almost more girly in real life…'

She went up to the door and walked inside.

"Welcome to café mew mew. Sorry but were not open yet." ichigo said

"I know you! You're ichigo the mew mews leader!" Katie shouted

"Uh, I think you have the wrong gal…"

"Ichigo what's all the commotion?" asked mint as she and the other mew mews walked in.

"Um well I think this girl knows about us being mew mews." Ichigo whispered to mint

"She knows what!?" yelled mint

"What's wrong girls?" asked ryou

"This girl knows about us being mew mews! Na no da!" happily cried pudding

"What?" asked ryou with a look on his face that would frighten a 50 year old man.

"How do you know were mew mews?" lettuce asked

"Well I saw you online. I know every thing about you." Katie said full of confidence

"Ichigo Momomiya, 13 years old has a boyfriend named Masaya Aoyama although she never admits it. Is the mew mew leader, is fused with an Iriomote Wildcat. Out fit color pink." Katie said while pointing to ichigo.

"Mint Aizawa, 13 years old, is rich has a brother. Was the second mew to be found, is fused with a Blue Lorikeet out fit color blue. Lettuce Midorikawa 13 years old third mew to be found fused with a Finless Porpoise, out fit color green. Pudding Fong 8 years old has quiet a few brothers and one sister fourth mew to be found fused with a Golden Lion Tamarin out fit color yellow. You have not found the fifth mew. Ryou Shirogane 15 years old is the manager of café mew mew and was the one who started the mew project. " Said Katie while pointing from mint to ryou.

"Wow you really do know…" said a surprised mint

"Yes she apparently knows us but we don't know you." Said ryou

"Oh sorry. My name is Katelyn McDonald, I'm 12 years old and I'm from America." Katie introduced.

"America!?" shouted ichigo

"But you're only 12 did you come alone?" asked lettuce

"Yes I came alone my parents said I couldn't but I had to come!" explained Katie

"Why did you have to come?" asked mint

"Well…I… I was wondering if I could follow you around… to well find someone that I really want to meet…" Katie said in almost a whisper

"Follow us around?! No way its too dangerous!" snapped ryou

"Please I came all this way and I promise I won't get in the way, I'll even work here to help! Please!" begged Katie

"We could use some help around here ryou. And she did promise not to get in the way…" said ichigo

"FINE! If you want to get your self killed then be my guest!" yelled ryou

Katie's face lit up "thank you."

"Yeah yeah you'll start working here in the back until you have a uniform." Said ryou now that he calmed down.

"Yay new friend! Na no da!" cried pudding as she hugged Katie tightly.

"Hey who's this person you want to meet through us?" asked ichigo prying pudding from Katie's side

"Well it's…um…"

"Come on tell us" mint pride

"…it's… kisshu." Katie said is a whisper

"EH?!" all of the mew gasped.

"That green haired creep?!" yelled ichigo

"Yes but I don't think he's a _creep_ I like him" Katie blushed as she said this and lettuce could tell she really did like him. But the others…

"Why!? How!? What in the world could you like about him?" asked ichigo

"well I guess his eyes… I don't really know why I like him I just do…"

"I get it you want to meet him to tell him how you feel right? Na no da!" guessed pudding

"Well you could say as Masaya is to ichigo I want kisshu to be to me…" Katie went even redder.

"You want him as your BOYFRIEND!?" yelled mint

"Well… yes"

Then ichigo thought of something.

"Hey mint, if she dates kisshu then she'll distract him or better he'll stop fighting so he won't have to hurt his new girlfriend." Whispered ichigo

"Good point!" mint looked at Katie "but will he like her?" asked mint still whispering

Ichigo and mint looked Katie up and down. She had long brown hair, big blue eyes, she looked like a C cup, had a slender waist and long legs. Mint and ichigo looked at each other "he will" they whispered at the same time.

"Katie if you're from America are you staying at a hotel?" lettuce asked

"No I didn't have enough money…" sighed Katie

"Well you have to stay here then." Said ryou back from telling Keiichiro the news.

"Huh?"

"What better way to follow us then to stay at the café. You work here now anyway."

Katie was suspicious about his sudden change of heart but decided not to worry.

"Ok I'll stay." She said

"Right so where are your things?" ryou asked

"Well I left them by a tree in the park. So I didn't have to carry them around while I was looking for you all. I'll go get them" answered Katie. She ran out then soon came back carrying her backpack and purse. Ryou showed her to the guest room.

"Thank you." Katie smiled

"Yeah well it's not like you have anywhere else to go." Smirked ryou. That's when Katie relised something what if her mom had called Stacie to see how she was doing? Her mom would be worried sick…

"Hey its time to open. I swear you're just as ditzy as ichigo." Ryou said a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Kay I'm coming!" Katie said

She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi you must be Katie." Keiichiro said smiling

"Yep that's me!" Katie said happily

"Ok, you're going to help me with the dishes until you get a uniform then you will be a waitress." Keiichiro explained

"Ok!" smiled Katie she couldn't believe it she was in Tokyo in café mew and she was going to hang out with the mew mews!

'This is gunna be lots of fun'


End file.
